undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frisk/@comment-33883848-20180702215421
(Sorry in advance if my English is bad,it's not my first language ) "You tell Vulkin that its rump looks like a sack of trash" "You tell Vulkin that its attacks are NOT helpful" "You tell Snowdrake that noone will love them the way they are" (how Frisk can behaves during a fight)etc... Can anyone remind why Frisk is considered as a saint pacifist who only wants to make others happy?? (Without mentioning the fact that you can do the whole pacifist run by hurting everyone until their enemies get a low hp) The way Frisk behaves under an option purely depends on their will,they could behaves nicely here but they dont.Also Frisk can stop to obey the player on their own will such as when they decide to stop to open Sans's book over and over.So if they were a such a pacifist they would simply disobey the player every time they forces them to do something rude but they dont.They can also lie to Mettaton and say that there's something cool behind just to switch off him, they can taste Vegetoid. Some people would said "come on but they take only a small piece from the snowman to not deform them which means they a goody good innocent child"but the Snowman literally says that they gave themself this piece to Frisk(check them yourselves when you have received your piece to be sure) . And saying that Frisk is "obey" Sans and hide behind the lamp isnt an argument either because it can be interpreted in multiple ways. After all this lamp fills Frisk with determination, which suggests that they decided to hide behind this lamp because they were afraid of Papyrus and not because they wanted to obey Sans, its not surprising after all they keep hiding behind the long grass when Undyne is in pursuit after them and they walk slowly when they approach an amalgamate in the true lab's bathroom. And the fact that Frisk stop walking when people talking seems to be a pure game's mechanic as when Undyne pursuing Frisk in the hotland and when Alphys call Frisk, both stop running. Which suggests that its a game mechanism. From the game's perspective Frisk can behaves impatiently as when they already saw an event in a previous timeline such as when they are bored of Mettaton's show where he play as a princess. And Frisk see some stuff as a waste of time as showed in a recent edit of the game(the famous Anoying dog donnation's thing) ,when they feel "they going to waste a lot of time" As it wasnt enough ,when you decide to fight a monster it brings few damages even though the monster have a rather good defence(aka Undyne etc..) even though your love is at 1,even though the monster has intentions to fight you ,even though your weapon is a stick with 0 atk(also a monster def and def in general only weak damages as indicated by the demo manual ).That suggests that Frisk has intentions to hurt.Which is understable because they are surounded by monstres who wants their death.But regardless they are far from the pacifist everyone claim them to be,far from the pacifist depicted on all the fanworks.The only proof i see that would support this headcanon is that Frisk's name is only revealed in the pacifist end but even this can be interpreted differently 1.This is the single path where someone is interested by their name. 2.Frisk is the monstres's hero in the pacifist run because they freed the monsters for them.So they need to know th name of their "hero".That why everyone knows their name in this run 3.The pacifist end is "the true end",so where do you think Toby would put the "big reveal"(that the character you name and the one you control arent the same person)? And Frisk doesn't magically becomes themself in the pacifist run,in fact they are themself in the who game regardless the run"It you","despite everything it's still you","STILL just you Frisk " In conclusion Frisk is a human child,who has a personality that will evolves regards how the player influences them.They could run away with a smile from Undyne if they never killed before(as Sans state)(which doesnt mean that they doesnt want to fight her just that they prefers to spare her by running intead of killing her as its the ony way to spare her)or they can be bored of Sans's dialogue about murders(as Sans state)if even a single murder was committed .That make them far more interesting than a one dimensional goody two shoes who cant do anything wrong.